Isabellas Story
by Light001
Summary: This is a human version of Twilight and Bones. Isabella is Booths little sister and is coming home to her family after being away for 2 years. Four years past and she works as a squint in the Jeffersonian Institute and her past returns to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Special Agent Seeley Booth stared at the forms in front of him. He had to sign these to bring his little sister home from the FBI protection. The Gravedigger had gotten her a while after getting Dr. Temperance Brennan and Dr. Jack Hodgins. So Booth had sent her to stay with a FBI agent in Forks and now it was safe for her to come home. But he had all this paperwork to fill out just so she could home and back to her family. The squint squad loved her and couldn't wait to have her back at the Lab._**

**_"Booth?" A voice asked from the doorway._**

**_"Hey Bones," Booth replied looking up to see his partner._**

**_"Those the forms for…" Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan inquired._**

**_"Isabella. Yes, she's finally coming home," Booth spoke smiling._**

**_Bones smiled at him before moving over to sit in the seat across from him._**

**_"So tell me all about her again," She ordered._**

**_Booth sat back and smiled before launching into his explanation about his little sister._**

_A little while later…_

**_Isabella Booth stared at the building in front of her. She was excited that she was going to be back with her family again and home with her brother. She even couldn't wait to see her baby nephew again. She hated the Cullens for ditching her back in Forks but now she was back with her family. A smile crossed her face before she walked into the Jeffersonian Institute to see her family._**

_Four years later…_

22-year-old Dr. Isabella Booth walked into the FBI building for the building for her meeting with the director of the FBI about her job with Dr. Temperance Brennan and her very own brother, Special Agent Seeley Booth. She got her pass from the office before heading up in the elevator towards Director Cullen's office.

She leaned against the wall of the elevator as she stared at the ceiling thinking about why she was being called in the first place. Her brother hadn't told her anything about this meeting that she was having. She exhaled before the doors opened and she moved forward. She walked down the hallway as everyone moved out of her way.

Everyone knew better than to get in the way of Special Agent Seeley Booth's little sister or the squints. Her jacket trailed after her as she walked towards the door of the Director. She reached it and knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice spoke.

She turned the handle and opened the door. There was the Director of the FBI and a man across from him.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She inquired.

"Take a seat Dr. Booth. Your brother has talked to me about getting you protection especially after the last few times. So this is your partner Special Agent Jasper Hale," The Director of the FBI spoke pointing to the blonde in front of him.

"We've met," Isabella spoke coldly.

Jasper looked at her as if trying to recognize her. His eyes went wide when she looked at him and nodded slightly. He know recognized her, she was his best friend and he had left her when she needed him the most. He hung his head and both of them listened to what the Director was telling them.

"May I go? Dr. Brennan may need my help with the new case?" Isabella piped up.

"Agent Hale will give you a lift there," The Director ordered.

Both of them stood up and nodded at Director Cullen before leaving the room. Isabella was the last to head out.

"Explain to him Dr. Booth. Explain what happened after he left," Director Cullen called.

She nodded and followed Jasper to get out of the building. He led her to his SVU and unlocked the doors so they could hop in.

"We have a lot to talk about," Jasper spoke.

"I know. I needed you Jasper. My guardian had been killed in front of me. I returned home to my brother and family here. I finished school and became a Doctor. I work with dead bodies and solve cases with my former mentor," Isabella replied.

"Did they ever contact you again?" Jasper inquired as he started the car up.

"Nope. Does Rosalie know about this job?" Isabella replied back.

"Yeah but not my partner. She hasn't spoken to them since we left you after they left you. Man that is one long sentence," Jasper spoke driving.

"You and Rosalie both have to pass the tests my family will set up for you guys," She teased.

They came to a stop outside of the Jeffersonian Institute and Isabella took her seat belt off. She opened her door as Jasper stopped the car. She hopped out as Jasper looked at her startled.

"Wait! Tests?" He shouted after her as she headed inside laughing as he sat there looking stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella was laughing as she walked into the Jeffersonian Institute, which startled everyone until they saw the blonde man following her wearing a FBI jacket. His blue eyes were sparkling as were Isabella's brown ones as she caught sight of her brother on the platform.

"Seeley, guys meet Special Agent Jasper Hale. He's my partner and ex-best friend," Isabella explained to them and they realized what they had to do.

"I call the first test!" Dr. Jack Hodgins shouted.

"No way! I'm her brother!" Special Agent Seeley Booth shouted.  
"You weren't kidding," Jasper muttered to Isabella.

A sharp whistle escaped from Isabella's mouth making everyone wince.

"Okay the girls are first, then Zach, Hodgins and then Seeley," Isabella ordered.  
They nodded as Isabella took Jaspers hand and began to lead him away. She began to talk about where everything was in this place.

Everyone was smiling as they watched both Jasper and Isabella walk away together. Isabella looked as if she was glowing and on cloud 9 from the huge smile on her face. Jasper had a huge grin on his own face as he looked at her protectively.

"Ten bucks says they get engaged," Hodgins spoke.

"Hey! Twenty," Booth protested.

"You two stop biding on them," Dr. Temperance Brennan ordered.

"But they look so happy sweetie," Angela Montenegro spoke.

"Yes but she is recovering from the last boy. Remember?" Brennan reminded them.

Booth's eyes went dark as he remembered what had happened to her. She had come to Brennan's door bleeding and had a broken wrist. She collapsed after Brennan had opened the door and she had been rushed to hospital.

When everyone found out they went after the guy and well… let's just say he didn't up alright. At that moment he was in jail. She had recovered but now she never went out with any guys anymore. They were lucky she trusted them all, as most of them were guys.

"I'm going to use your office. Is that alright Dr. Brennan?" Isabella asked coming into view with Jasper to her right.

"Sure and close the blinds. Sweets is coming over in an hour," Brennan reminded her.

"I hate psychology and I hate that Cullen is making Sweets talk to me," Isabella groaned.

"We hate it too sweetie," Angela called out to her.

"Yeah but you don't have the kid breathing down your neck!" Isabella shouted back before dragging Jasper into Brennan's office.

Brennan laughed as Isabella closed the door.

"She definitely reminds me of you Booth," Brennan laughed before moving back to the body.

"Wasn't that an insult?" Dr. Zach Addy inquired.

"Zach that wasn't an insult. It was a complement. They act very similar to each other especially seeing as they are siblings," Brennan explained.

"Hey now that is an insult!" Booth protested making everyone laughing at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Isabella's P.O.V…_

I sighed leading Jasper around the place. I had to explain to him as to why everything seemed like a lie after all this time. This was going to be one long explanation.

I had to think about where I would start first. Would I start with my history or Forks? It was up to Jasper to decide on what he wanted to hear.

"Bells. Why are you here under a different name?" Jasper whispered.

"Come with me," I replied leading him to Dr. Brennan's office as well as mine.

He followed behind me as I noticed that everyone was on the platform working on the new case. I lead Jasper in and shut the door. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I waved a hand at Jasper and he came over to join me. He sat down and we looked at each other.

"Where do you want me to begin Jasp?" I inquired.

"Who are you really?" Jasper inquired.

"My name is Dr. Isabella Marie Kita Booth. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booths and Major Jared Booths little sister," I replied.

"So what's with the story with the FBI and fake identity?" Jasper asked.

"Now that is a story within a story," I replied.

He looked at me confused as I rubbed he back of my neck with my hand. It was a bad habit that had developed over the years.

"It begins shortly after I was born. My Mother died in childbirth and my Father drank. I was only five years old when I learnt the truth. Seeley was protecting both Jared and I from our Father. It wasn't long before our Grandfather came and got us. I was lucky enough to go into FBI protection because my Grandfather happened to be friends with the FBI at the time. So I had a FBI agent with me as my brothers lived with our Grandfather," I replied.

"So you hid because of your Father?" Jasper inquired.

"Yes but that is only one part of the story. My real story begins just after we started high school and continues to today," I admitted.

"Well tell me," Jasper pleaded leaning towards me.

"Well just before you left I went to Washington DC to see my brother when a murderer came after me and I managed to escape. I came back to Forks and finished off school here before moving to Washington DC with my brother. I got a decorate. Then I started to work as a liaison between the FBI and Jeffersonian ever since," I replied.


End file.
